This invention relates to a medical Video display system.
In recent fields of surgery including endoscopic surgery, there are a variety of methodologies by which surgery is conducted not only by observing affected areas by bare eyes, but also by viewing a video that is captured by an imaging device pertaining to medical equipment, and displayed on a monitor.
In this sort of surgery, two or more modes of capturing images of affected areas may occasionally be used, needing suitably charging the videos to be output to the monitor. In some cases, the videos thus captured during surgery are recorded for use in clinical studies and so forth.
Techniques of this sort have been described, for example, in JP-A-1110-98708 and JP-A-2004-312468.
JP-A-1110-98708 discloses a device that includes a matrix switch for selecting and changing video signals, and an on-screen controller for superposing a title signal representing character, figure and so forth on the selected video signal. More specifically this device is characterized by its ability to select and change the matrix switch, and at the same time, to change display on the on-screen controller.
JP-A-2004-312468 describes a video system used for surgery, by which endoscopic video signal and ultrasonic video signal can respectively be played back on different monitors, or recorded in different recorders. This device is characterized in that it has a discrimination unit that discriminates types of video equipment (cameras) whose video signals were output on a group of monitors, by receiving specific information from such video equipment, making it possible to display the state of connection of the plurality of video equipment.